Una vida secreta
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Ella lleva una vida que nadie podría pensar que tiene, una fachada maestra que le evita problemas, ella lleva una vida secreta. Creación original: 24/10/16. Fecha de adopción: 10/03/17.
1. Pequeña introducción

_¡Hola! Bueno como vieron en la descripción esta historia es adoptada ya que anteriormente -DarknessEternal- [nombre de su usuario en wattpad] o EternalMoonDark [nombre de usuario en esta plataforma] era quien la escribía y por algunas cosas ya no pudo seguirla, por eso yo la eh adoptado._

_Los capítulos del 1 al 4 son de su completa propiedad aunque ahora están completamente modificados su escencia le pertenecen a ella._

_Continuaré su historia así que espero les guste_

¡_Se despide el Cisne Oscuro_!


	2. Prólogo

Una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y finos labios se encontraba entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación, de **su** habitación, su hermosa mirada se encontraba fija en el blanco techo mientras los acontecimientos de los últimos cuatro años volvían a su mente en un rápido flash.

—_Puedo ver cada imagen pasar por mi cabeza con rapidez, cada herida en el cuerpo, cada queja de dolor, cada gesto de miedo y de aquellas muertes que logré presenciar_ —pensó cerrando sus ojos mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su vientre —_desearía... tan solo sí..._ —inconscientemente mordió su labio mientras su ceño se fruncía —_esto es muy confuso, como no puedo ocupar eso en cada batalla que estábamos solo por no haberlos atraído_ —suspiró con pesadez —_si solamente me mostrara como soy sin necesidad de ocultar mi verdadero yo, siendo quien no soy, tengo el miedo de que si lo descubren me dejen sola _—pensó nuestra heroína mientras empezaba a llorar, sintiéndose miserable —_sólo quisiera dejar de ocultar a mi verdadera "yo"_ —ella abrió sus ojos mirando de nuevo su techo —_soy Serena Tsukino, la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity y la famosa Sailor Moon, una muchacha leal, alegre, vivaz, piadosa y... "honesta"_ —se sentó sobre su cama dirigiendo su mirada al buró donde una foto estaba —_pero no soy del todo honesta respecto... A mi verdadero yo._

[...]


	3. ¿Qué le pasa a Serena?

La figura de una joven muchacha se encontraba cerca de un bosque que era cubierto por el cielo oscuro azulado, ella sostenía en sus manos un arma mientras a unos metros de ella había varios muñecos.

Ella alzó el arma con firmeza y comenzó a disparar hacia aquellos muñecos con una puntería espeluznante.

Al terminar de disparar al último unos aplausos se escucharon a su espalda a lo que se giró en aquella dirección encontrándose con dos adultos.

—Felicitaciones, hija —le felicitó el hombre quién se encargó de entregarle una toalla.

—Gracias, papá —le respondió la joven tomando la toalla para después sentarse en sobre el pasto.

—Es admirable que sigas con las mismas habilidades —dijo una mujer que se colocó al lado del hombre sonriendole a ella con orgullo.

—También lo creo, mamá —le apoyó la joven limpiando su rostro con la toalla retirando las gotas de sudor —la verdad es que nunca perdí mis habilidades —con ello sonrió ladinamente.

—Han pasado cinco años y aún así sigues siendo demasiado buena —dijo el hombre mirándola. —Pero bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos que son las tres de la mañana y comenzará a aclarar pronto.

—Esta bien, papá —la joven se levantó del suelo colocando la toalla en su nuca y colocándole el seguro al arma que guardo celosamente en la faja de su pantalón.

El día era tranquilo, un grupo tendría una reunión en el templo Hikawa dónde ya se encontraban casi todos reunidos a excepción de una persona.

—¿La princesa no llegaría pronto? —Preguntó Setsuna.

—Seguramente no debe tardar, después de todo ella tiende a llegar tarde —le respondió Rei alzando sus brazos.

—Con eso de que Serena aún no llega... —musitó Mina pensativa ganándose la mirada de las demás —¿Alguien no ha notado algo diferente en ella? —Les preguntó con un poco de duda.

—¿También lo has notado? —Le cuestionó Amy.

—Yo he sentido que ella ha estado como distante —comentó Lita.

—¿Acaso no han hablado con ella? —Les preguntó Hotaru a las chicas.

—Lo hemos hecho pero ella evade el tema o usa algún tipo de excusa para escabullirse —respondió Lita haciendo una leve mueca.

—Quizás tiene algo entre manos... —Musitó Michiru, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más Serena entró al lugar.

—Perdonen la tardanza —se disculpó —mi mamá me pidió hacer un encargo que me llevo más de lo esperado —se excuso la rubia.

—No te preocupes, cabeza de bombón —le tranquilizó Haruka con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le dijo la rubia sonriendo despreocupada.

—Bien, la última vez dejamos a la mitad los preparativos para la fiesta —tomó Amy la palabra —así que es buen momento para terminar de una vez.

—¡Bien! —Dijeron las demás al unísono comenzando a charlar acerca de los preparativos faltantes.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente al punto de no darse cuenta que la noche había caído.

—Las horas se pasaron muy rápido —comentó Serena mirando la hora en su celular —necesito irme a casa que debo hacer algo con mi madre.

—Nosotras aún nos quedaremos y nos iremos en un taxi ¿No quieres esperarnos? —Le preguntó Mina.

—No, quiero llegar porque seguro mi madre me reprende —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entonces te llevaré, cabeza de bombón —dijo Haruka levantándose de su lugar pero la joven negó con su cabeza.

—No es necesario, puedo irme sola —argumentó Serena guardando su celular en su bolso.

—Pero es peligroso que camines por estas horas tu sola —le reprochó Michiru con intranquilidad.

—Tranquila, estaré bien ya que puedo cuidar de mi misma —le respondió Serena con tranquilidad —en cuanto llegue a casa les mandó un mensaje por el grupo, nos veremos mañana —se despidió saliendo del lugar dejando a las demás un tanto preocupadas pero decidieron seguir con lo último que les quedaba.

Serena caminaba por las solitarias y silenciosas calles.

—Haruka si que es una sobre protectora —murmuró Serena con una sonrisa rodando los ojos —_las calles están demasiado silenciosas, no es un hecho que me encante el aspecto tan tranquilo que me da a veces la soledad, pero justo ahora tengo un extraño sentimiento de que me han estado siguiendo los pasos_ —pensó mirando por el rabillo del ojo escuchando los pasos detrás de ella, no tan cercanos pero tampoco tan alejados, en un rápido movimiento se adentró a un callejón que sabía perfectamente que no tenía salida notando como aquella figura entraba igual entendiendo que le seguía, así que dejó que se acercara lo suficiente para posteriormente interceptarlo, con un rápido movimiento estampó a la figura nada visible debido a la escasa luz contra la pared, estratégicamente sacó una daga de su chaleco la cual colocó en la yugular del desconocido para después alzar su otra mano crispandola por si intentaba hacer alguna imprudencia —Mas vale que contestes sabiamente ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Por qué me sigues? —Le interrogó con rapidez y en tono amenazante —_quizás sea más grande que yo, pero te aseguro que no sería nada difícil dar pelea_ —pensó mordiendo su labio cuando de pronto las luces de un auto que pasó iluminaron el callejón dejando ver aquella figura que era sometida por Serena quien sintió su sangre helar al notar quién era —Haruka... —Musitó la rubia observando la figura de su amiga.

[...]


	4. ¿Guardaras mi secreto?

Haruka por un momento no supo que hacer, al ser inmovilizada de aquella forma y aquel tono tan prepotente provocó que por unos segundos sintiera que de verdad estaba acabada.

—_Ella de verdad..._ —Pensó la rubia ceniza sintiendo aquella daga en su yugular —_¿Ella es Serena?_

—Haruka... —Murmuró la rubia temblorosa, su rostro perdió su color y el pánico se instaló en sus pupilas, algo que Haruka de inmediato notó —no puede ser... —Musitó para después alejar el objeto punzante de Haruka e intentar correr, pero Haruka reaccionó a tiempo y la jaló hacia sí abrazándola al notar el notorio miedo que sentía la rubia.

—Esta bien, tranquila —le susurró Haruka al notar el forcejeo que Serena hacia para separarse de ella —no voy a dejar que te apartes hasta que logres calmarte —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo lamento, Haruka —musitó la joven torpemente —juro que no sabía que eras tú —aseguró sintiendo sus ojos arder —creí que eras alguien más...

—Yo entiendo eso ¿Vale? —Le dijo Haruka con tranquilidad —_debo dejar que se tranquilice, claramente le asustó apuntarme con un arma y que es lo que estoy pensando sobre ello_ —pensó pasando su mano por la cabeza de la rubia —después podemos hablar de esto, pero debes recuperarte —pasaron unos momentos más hasta que la joven se separó de Haruka.

—Ya estoy mejor —le dijo Serena en voz baja —de nuevo lo siento por lo de hace un momento.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al templo? —Le preguntó Haruka a lo que Serena negó con la cabeza —entonces iremos a tú casa.

Ante aquello Serena asintió en silencio y fue con ese silencio que transcurrió todo su trayecto hasta la residencia Tsukino donde se encontraron sólo con la señora Ikuko quién después de saludarla se dirigieron a las escaleras.

—Mamá, vamos a estar en mi habitación —le avisó Serena subiendo con Haruka detrás.

—¿Puedo saber por qué tenías aquello en tus bolsillos? —Le preguntó Haruka con tranquilidad cruzada de brazos —y esa no es la única pregunta que quiero hacerte.

—Te responderé, pero primero escucha y después juzga ¿Si? —Haruka asintió con seriedad sintiendo cierta inseguridad de lo que podría escuchar.

—Esta bien —le dijo la rubia ceniza dándole pase a Serena a hablar.

—Podría decir que yo soy una fugitiva que huyó de un hombre que la odiaba a ella y a su familia —contó con seriedad —el objetivo de ese hombre era matar a la familia para quedarse con sus empresas que son de las más importantes en Kyoto —suspiró —él intentó matarnos durante años.

—¿Ese hombre sigue vivo? —Preguntó Haruka al notar que habló de aquella persecución en tiempo pasado.

—No, ya no esta vivo —respondió mostrando por primera vez ante los ojos de Haruka una frialdad inigualable — el no podría estarlo si amenazaba de esa forma a mi familia.

—¿Tú lo mataste? —Le preguntó evitando que su voz mostrará el temor de su suposición.

—Lo hice —respondió mirándole a los ojos sin una pizca de remordimiento —mi hermano estuvo al borde de la muerte por su culpa, así que lo asesine para terminar de una vez por todas con ese infierno de haber huido de distintos distritos para estar a salvo, no había entrenado tanto para no hacer nada al respecto —dijo con firmeza —lo asesiné un tiempo después de que se realizó la batalla contra Galaxia.

—Asi que esa arma... —Musitó Haruka refiriéndose a la daga con la que le apuntó y mordió su labio.

—Cargo con ella todo el tiempo por simple protección —contestó —mi hermano y yo fuimos entrenados para manejar cualquier tipo de arma, incluso fuimos instruidos en Artes marciales y en mi caso, gimnasia rítmica para una mayor movilidad —comentó viendo como Haruka le miraba con incredulidad —soy mucho más de lo que he aparentado pero la razón por la que no mostré lo que soy es porque eso habría atraído la atención de ese hombre que conocía bien como trabajábamos mis padres, hermano y yo, nuestra forma de pelear o planear estrategias —suspiró —agregando a eso el hecho de que no quería que se vieran involucradas, ya sabes, cobrar con la gente que amas y de más.

—Serena... —Musitó Haruka cuando notó la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia.

—Me llegue a sentir miserable —confesó sintiendo sus ojos arder —necesitaba mostrar esa fachada de niña torpe, poco profesional en las peleas para mantener a salvo a mi familia y mi vida pero las ponía en riesgo ante los peligros inminentes que ocurrían provocados por sucesos que no son pertenecientes a los que se diría al mundo actual —sonrió con cierta amargura —de verdad que usaba una natural faceta de tonta —dijo con ironía.

—No eres una tonta y no deberías sentirte miserable —le reprochó Haruka con molestia.

—Bueno, al menos podía hacer algo para cubrir el hueco que dejaba al no ayudar en las peleas —dijo sonriendo ladinamente —hacía bien al curarlas después de cada batalla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Haruka sin entender aquello.

—Promete que no vas a alterar —le pidió Serena a lo que dudosa Haruka asintió así que Serena se colocó de oie frente a ella para quitarse la blusa dejándole ver algunas cicatrices extremadamente grandes y otras apenas visibles como sí apenas sanaran.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó Haruka alarmada ante aquellas heridas.

—Sus heridas eran traspasadas a mi cuando utilizaba mi energía para curarlas —le explicó Serena haciendo caso omiso al llamado de la guardiana de los vientos.

—¿Tú tomabas esas heridas como tuyas? —Le cuestionó con notorio temblor en su voz —¡No vuelvas a hacer tal cosa como lastimar tu cuerpo así! —Le gritó furiosa ante la notoria frustración que ella sentia.

—¡Fue lo único que podía hacer por ustedes! ¡Por cada una de ustedes! —Refutó Serena exasperada provocando que Haruka no pronunciará palabra.

—_Se supone que somos sus guardianas, que soy su guardiana e incluso su amiga_ —pensó crispando los puños con fuerza —_entonces ¿Cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba?_ —Se cuestionó con dureza para después tomar una bocanada de aire —confía en mi, ya no necesitas hacerte más daño —le dijo la guerrera de Urano con dolor reflejado en sus ojos —no vuelvas a lastimarte así, por favor, Serena —le suplicó —nos importas demasiado y nos lastimas al lastimarte, querida princesa.

—Perdón... —Musitó la rubia al notar el dolor en su querida guardiana —sólo ocasionó problemas, lo siento Haruka.

—Tú no ocasionas ningún problema, así no vuelvas a decir algo como eso ¿Entendido? —Serena ante aquello mordió su labio.

—Pero... —Trató de protestar pero la guardiana le detuvo.

—Pero nada —recriminó Haruka.

—¡Pero...! —Insistió intentando decir algo más pero ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la guerrera se detuvo —bien, pero ahora... ¿Guardaras mi secreto? —Ante la pregunta notó como Haruka mordió con fuerza su labio.

—No lo haré —respondió con seriedad haciendo que Serena se preocupara.

[...]


	5. ¿Hablas de nuestra Serena?

El silencio reino entre ambas ante la negativa respuesta de la guardiana de Urano dejando a la protegida de la luna preocupada.

—_Maldición, esto me pasó por descuidada_ —se regañó mentalmente la rubia —_debí tener más cuidado_ —se repitió lamentándose por lo ocurrido. —Pero Haruka, ni tu ni yo podemos saber cómo reaccionarán si se enteran de esto —refutó la rubia —quizás no lo tomen como tú, quizás piensen que fue algo inaudito lo que he hecho o lo que he ocultado.

—Te aseguro que entenderán cuando se enteren de aquel secreto —le dijo Haruka —y te puedo asegurar que reaccionarán de la misma manera que yo al saber de lo que hacía para curarnos —le recalcó a modo de reproche provocando que la rubia desviara su mirada de ella.

—Vale, ya lo entendí —respondió desganada. —Pero ¿Podrías tú contarles? —Preguntó haciendo un pequeño puchero —no quiero estar presente en el momento justo que se enteren.

—¿Hablas en serio, Serena Tsukino? —Cuestionó Haruka con los brazos cruzados, la joven simplemente asintió haciéndole unos ojos de cachorro que hizo suspirar a la rubia ceniza resignada —yo se los contaré.

—¡Eres la mejor guardiana del mundo! —Exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza.

—Si sólo te escucharan las otras... —Musitó la guerrera de los vientos con burla acariciando su cabello —debo irme que ya son casi las once y debieron quedar preocupadas las demás.

—Esta bien, hasta mañana —le dijo la rubia —te mandaré un mensaje para enviarte una dirección —le avisó antes de que saliera por la puerta, Haruka simplemente asintió para después salir de la habitación.

—Ya veo que has hablado con una de ellas —la rubia miró de reojo a una esquina de la habitación de donde apareció Luna —ese es un buen paso —le felicitó subiendo a su regazo.

—Si, creo que lo es —le apoyó Serena acariciando su lomo —aunque prácticamente se enteró porque sin querer la sometí sin saber que era ella —comentó con nerviosismo.

—Pero ella no reaccionó del todo mal cuando se lo contaste ¿No? —Serena sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—Si, tienes razón —suspiró —_me alegra que tú siempre hayas entendido este lado de mi, aunque tú te enteraste cuando comencé a retomar los entrenamientos después del enfrentamiento con ese hombre_ —sonrió ladinamente —aún espero saber cómo es que reaccionarán las demás.

—Pienso que debías hablar con ellas directamente —le reprochó la felina.

—Primero dejo que les llegue el primer impacto por Haruka y después yo remato —dijo Serena a modo de broma provocando que Luna rodará los ojos evitando reírse.

—Eres un caso perdido —musitó la gata para bajarse de sus piernas en dirección a su cojín donde se acomodó —anda, ve a dormir que ya es demasiado tarde.

—Esta bien, mañana de todas formas no iré a la escuela —dijo la rubia apagando las luces —estoy agotada, me levante en la madrugada a entrenar y luego me reuní con las chicas para hacer la fiesta donde termine por salir a las nueve, así que mañana es mi día libre.

—¿No lo he dicho? Caso perdido —musitó la consejera que ironía dejándose vencer por el sueño al igual que su protegida.

La mañana había llegado, sus amigas de inmediato de dieron cuenta que Serena faltaría a las clases debido a su notorio retraso que a pesar de ser habitual está vez había excedido el límite.

—¿Tendrá que ver con lo que Haruka nos escribió en el mensaje de la noche? —Les preguntó Mina a Lita y Amy después de que la clase había terminado y esperaban la continuación a la otra.

—Sólo nos mandó mensaje que debíamos vernos después de que saliéramos de clases porque debía contarnos algo sobre Serena —dijo Amy.

—¿Y si sucedió algo cuando la acompañó a su casa anoche? —Cuestionó Lita preocupada.

—Pero ustedes vieron el mensaje, decía que había llegado bien a casa e incluso charlaron un buen rato —argumentó Mina en un intento de borrar alguna preocupación.

—Entonces debe tener que ver con algo no tan grave, después de todo si lo fuera habría dicho que debíamos reunirnos con urgencia —les dijo Amy con lógica a lo que las otras dos asintieron.

Después de ello continuaron sus clases hasta la hora de salida, en ma entrada se encontraron con Rei y más cuatro juntas se marcharon al departamento de las Outhers donde Michiru las recibió.

Cuando pasaron a la sala, Haruka espero a que todas tomarán asiento, meditó por unos segundos lo que diría y después comenzó a platicarles acerca de lo que Serena le contó la noche anterior obteniendo la completa atención de sus compañeras.

—Y ella al final hizo eso para no ser cazada prácticamente por esa persona de la que huían —finalizó la rubia ceniza con seriedad ante la mirada atónita de las presentes.

—¿Hablas de nuestra Serena? —Cuestionó Lita con sorpresa.

—Nos estas diciendo que ella no es la linda y algo despistada princesa que conocemos, sino una muchacha que fue entrenada desde muy pequeña en defensa personal para salvaguardar su vida de una persona que quería a su familia muerta —dijo Michiru con seriedad haciendo un recuento de aquello.

—No sólo eso, debido a la culpa que sentía al no poder usar esas habilidades en las batallas ella lo que hacía era traspasar nuestras heridas a su cuerpo que has notado, aún no sana del todo —murmuró Rei cruzada de brazos.

—Por eso nuestras heridas desaparecían con rapidez —Amy mordió su labio —siempre me pareció inexplicable aquello.

—Asi es —la guardiana de Urano saco su celular donde selecciono un mensaje que le había llegado hacia una media hora —me ha mandado un mensaje con una localización, ella ahora mismo está entrenando —les dijo con seriedad.

—Hay que ir —dijo Mina con determinación —no se ustedes pero yo quiero ver con mis propios ojos ese lado de la persona que creía conocer —sonrió ladinamente —será interesante.

Las demás apoyaron esa idea a lo que se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio bastante peculiar que creían estaba abandonado pero el interior estaba en perfectas condiciones, ellas se adentraron a un punto donde visualizaron al señor Tsukino quién tenía a unos metros frente de si a sus dos hijos quienes tenían sus ojos vendados a las vez que sostenían unos arcos con una bolsa de flechas a sus espaldas.

—Ya lo conocen, deben estar alertas con el sentido de la audición, cuando escuchen a los muñecos levantarse deberán disparar a sus lados correspondientes —les explicó el hombre quién se quitó sus lentes y miro por el rabillo del ojo a las recién llegadas pero devolvió la mirada a sus hijos —¡Comienzan ahora! —Exclamó presionando un botón en su celular a lo que algunos muñecos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo siendo atravesados por las flechas de ambos hermanos que mantenían sus sentido de la audición al tanto del sonido que hacían aquellos objetos al levantarse —bien hecho, descansen —les indicó dirigiéndose a unas mochilas no sin antes ver a las amigas de la rubia.

Lita fue la primera en avanzar hacia Serena, se acercó por su espalda sigilosamente con el objetivo de sorprenderla, pero Serena en un rápido movimiento la enganchó con su brazo por el cuello haciéndole una especie de llave para terminar derribándola al piso.

—Me has matado —musitó Lita adolorida mientras las demás a excepción de Haruka miraban la escena petrificadas, enseguida Serena se quitó la venda mirando a la guardiana de Júpiter tendida en el suelo.

—¿¡Eh!? —La protegida de la luna se alarmó al ver a su amiga tendida en el suelo —Lita ¡Lo siento! Como lo siento —rápidamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras se quejaba ante el dolor de espalda —en verdad no sentí que eras tú, lo siento.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —dijo Lita con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba su brazo izquierdo.

—Fue por acto reflejo —dijo Serena riendo nerviosa poniendo a su vez su mano en la nuca.

—¿Ellas saben de esto, Serena? —Le cuestionó Sammy a su hermana mientras se posicionaba a su lado mirando a las presentes con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal parece que si —le respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros —aunque creo que debo contestar algunas cosas más —comentó rascando su mejilla a lo que sus amigas suspiraron.

—Eso quiere decir que yo también puedo decírselo a mis amigos —afirmó el joven Tsukino pero su hermana le miró con desaprobación.

—¡No puede ser así, Sammy! —Le exclamó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—Tus amigas lo saben ¿Por que mis amigos no podrían saberlo? —Le cuestionó desafiante.

—Porque ellas se enteraron por un descuido mío —refutó la hija mayor de los Tsukino —además no tienes una necesidad de decírselos, mocoso —ante aquel apodo el chico se lanzó sobre su hermana por su espalda intentando tumbarla al suelo pero ésta comenzó a seguirle la corriente —¡Mas vale que te quites de encima, enano! —le advirtió dando algunas vueltas para bajarlo de encima suyo hasta que de pronto fueron tomados del brazo por su padre quien jaló a Sammy separándolo de Serena.

—Mas les vale a los dos que se detengan —les advirtió con notorio fastidio alarmando a sus dos hijos.

—Vale, papá —respondió la rubia por lo bajo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Papá, Serena ha hecho que otros se enteren del secreto —le dijo el joven con inocencia provocando que su hermana le fulminará con la mirada.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —Exclamó al sentir la mirada de su padre sobre ella —¡Me descubrió porque creyó que no podría cuidarme sola! —Justificó señalando a Haruka acusadoramente quien desvío su mirada rápidamente —además, no es como si pudiera perder algo —musitó por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Terminamos por ahora, puedes irte con ellas —le dijo el hombre con seriedad soltándola del brazo —y tú debes irte a tu club de fútbol —se dirigió a Sammy para después mirar a las amigas de su hija —esta de más que les diga que no deben de hablar con esto de nadie ¿No? —Todas las chicas asintieron rápidamente ante la mirada neutra de aquel hombre que conocieron como alguien sonriente.

—Me cambiaré en un santiamén y les veo afuera —les dijo Serena saliendo de la visibilidad de sus guardianas junto a su padre y hermano.

Después de estar lista, Serena se encontró con las chicas fuera del edificio donde se dirigieron después al Crown.

[...]


	6. La única forma en que podía ayudar

Las chicas habían llegado al Crown donde habían hecho sus respectivos pedidos y un ligero silencio reino en la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

Una vez llegó lo que habían pedido Serena probó un poco de la sopa que había encargado pero después miró a sus amigas.

—Entonces... —Rompió el silencio —¿Van a decir algo al respecto? —Les preguntó Serena un poco nerviosa.

—Voy a admitir que me ha sorprendido bastante, a todos nos sorprendió, pero... —Mina dirigió su mirada a Lita.

—Es interesante ser consciente de la fuerza que puedes tener —dijo la castaña a modo de broma —¡Eres pequeña pero peligrosa! —Exclamó provocando que Serena se riera por ello siendo secundada por las demás.

—Estamos aliviadas de saberlo —dijo Setsuna mirando a la protegida de la luna —entendemos que era un secreto y podías sólo dejar que Haruka lo supiera por el incidente que les pasó, pero decidiste que nos lo contará así que estamos bien con eso.

—Pero, las cicatrices en tu cuerpo son las que nos tienen preocupadas —murmuró Amy con seriedad mirando a la rubia.

—Siendo sincera, no tenía planeado contarle esa parte a Haruka —confesó Serena —pero solté un comentario accidental que condujo a que se lo dijera.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido imprudente —le reprochó Michiru con seriedad.

—Lo sé y la razón por la que no quise que lo supieran por mucho tiempo fue porque sabía que me rogarían no hacerlo más —murmuró con seriedad comiendo de su sopa que casi terminaba.

—Vaya ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? —Le preguntó Rei con ironía mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Las conozco demasiado bien —musitó Serena entre dientes.

—Pues me alegro que nos conozcas y esperamos que de verdad no lo vuelvas hacer —le dijo Setsuna con seriedad.

—No les prometo nada, lo siento —contestó la joven Tsukino.

—Pero... —Intentó Hotaru protestar aunque justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por Andrew quién traía otro pedido mas.

—Disculpen por interrumpir, pero aquí esta el postre —dijo el joven colocándolos en la mesa.

—Gracias por el postre, Andrew y tranquilo no interrumpiste nada importante —le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tomando el vaso de nieve con natilla y comiendo algunas cucharadas rápidamente —debo ir a otro lado así que aquí me despediré —dijo dejando dando su pago a Andrew quién asintió para después llevarse los recipientes vacíos que dejó la rubia —quizás las vea después —con eso rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y corrió a la salida.

—Ella escapó —dijo Hotaru para después comer de su helado.

—Ella ha escapado —secundó Michiru suspirando para mirar a Haruka quién también suspiro.

—Esta niña... —Musitó para acto seguido levantarse rápidamente y correr para alcanzar a la rubia.

—¿Cuánto a que no logra hacerla cambiar de opinión? —Dijo Rei tomando de su malteada.

—¿Cuánto a que lo hace? —Le desafío Michiru con una sonrisa ladina.

Haruka corrió rápidamente por la cera al lado de la avenida logrando visualizar a Serena que seguía su camino más pausadamente hasta que la rubia ceniza le detuvo.

—Si es necesario volver a hacerlo lo haré —protestó Serena desafiante.

—¡¿Por que tienes tanto empeño en lastimar tu cuerpo de esa forma?! —Le cuestionó la guardiana de Urano con severidad.

—Entiende ¡Fue la única forma en que podía ayudar! —Exclamó exasperada.

—¡¿Todo a costa de tu salud?! —Haruka frunció el ceño notablemente —¡En todo caso prefiero estar herida a que tu tengas que soportar todo eso!

—¡No va a ser así, Haruka! —

—¡Deja de ser tan terca! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho! ¡Ninguna esta desacuerdo! —

—¡Deja decirte que yo tomó mis propias decisiones así que si quiero volver a hacerlo lo haré sin dudarlo! —Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas —¡Pensé que podrías entenderme un poco! —Le recriminó ocultando su rostro con sus manos, Haruka suspiro calmándose un poco para después abrazar a la joven que tenía espasmos debido al llanto.

—Lo hago, sé que queráis cubrir un poco el hecho de no ayudar en las peleas, pero entiende que eso nos deja a nosotras como unas completas inútiles, tus guardianas no te han protegido como se debe —con tranquilidad acarició sus cabellos —perdón por ser tan dura, pero me preocupo por ti, no quisiera que te pasara algo malo, no lo soportaría, cabeza de bombón.

—También lo siento, tú solo te preocupas por mi y yo aquí gritando estas cosas —musitó separándose un poco de ella.

—Ve el lado positivo —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —la joven Tsukino le miró con confusión.

—Ahora dirán que eres mi nueva novia —murmuró juguetona provocando que Serena mirase a su alrededor notando como algunas personas que pasaban les miraban con curiosidad haciendo a la rubia sonrojar.

—Cómo nos tomen fotos Michiru me mata —susurró Serena nerviosa provocando que Haruka se riera —¡Será culpa tuya! —Protestó haciéndole un puchero para reír junto a Haruka.

—Anda vamos, te llevaré a tu casa que ya hay mucha gente aquí y enserio no quiero que nos tomen esa foto que dices. —Le dijo Haruka con diversión.

—Ya hemos armado este escándalo así que no puedo negarme a que me lleves ¿Verdad? —Dijo Serena rodando los ojos con una sonrisa.

El dúo comenzó su trayecto en dirección a la casa de Serena mientras bromeaban sobre lo que había sucedido.

[...]


	7. Discusión, descubrimiento y traición

Serena y Haruka pronto llegaron a la residencia Tsukino donde la protegida de la luna se despidió de su amiga a la entrada de la puerta.

—Hazme un favor, si aparece algo en las redes sobre que soy la nueva conquista de Haruka Tenoh, dejame huir del continente —dijo Serena con gracia —no pienso enfrentar la ira de Michiru Kaioh ni aún con todo el entrenamiento que me cargo.

—Vaya que no eres divertida —refutó con burla la guardiana de Urano a lo que Serena rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta de su casa -nos veremos pronto, cabeza de bombón -se despidió dando la media vuelta para marcharse, la rubia observó a su amiga perderse a la vuelta de la esquina y con ello entró a casa.

—Mamá, he llegado a casa —avisó asomándose a la cocina donde notó como su madre preparaba un estofado.

—Hola, cariño —le saludó la mujer picando un poco de verdura, la rubia se adentró y besó la mejilla de su madre —me alegra que hayas llegado, tu padre me avisó que después del entrenamiento te fuiste con tus amigas, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

—Si... Sólo que sucedieron unas cosas y luego otras —dijo un poco nerviosa —y pues al final aquí estoy.

—Tú padre también me comentó acerca de que tus amigas se enteraron de... Bueno, eso —le miró de reojo a lo que Serena suspiró.

—Si... Eso fue un accidente, Haruka me descubrió cuando sin saber que era ella la acorrale apuntándole con una daga en la yugular en la noche anterior —susurró nerviosa.

—Por eso llegó contigo ¿eh...? —Murmuró cortando con más rapidez la verdura —pensé que tu padre y yo habíamos recalcado que debías tener cuidado.

—Lo sé y lo siento —respondió Serena más nerviosa que antes —pero no lo veo ya de manera tan delicada ahora que él... No está —dijo lo último en un susurro desviando la mirada hacia la nada, su madre al notar aquello simplemente suspiró.

—Esta bien, sólo procura que ellas no lo divulguen por ahí, puede que el asunto con ese hombre haya terminado pero no sabemos si sus manos derechas puedan venir a vengarse o si les hicimos un favor —hizo una leve mueca —con ese tipo de gente no tenemos nada seguro, eso es lo malo de este estilo de vida —soltó los utensilios unos segundos y volteo hacia su hija —sé que no fue algo gratificante el habernos movido por diferentes lugares por un tiempo, se que no fue sencillo haberte enseñado a defenderte y después recluirte a que mostrarás eso lo menos posible pero habíamos logrado acomodarnos aqui y por un tiempo estuvimos bien —ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de su hija quien sonrió con tristeza —y se que fue muy duro lo que tuviste que hacer y daría lo que fuera porque tus preciosas manos no hubieran tenido que mancharse de sangre —Ikuko tomó las manos de su hija y las besó.

—Esta bien, mamá —susurró la rubia juntando su frente con la de su madre —ya estamos mejor que antes, te lo puedo asegurar —la joven se separó de su madre para después sonreirle —iré a mi habitación, comí algo en el Crown así que no comeré con ustedes —le avisó dispuesta a salir de la cocina.

—Antes de que te vayas, debo comentarte que el joven Chiba llamó a la casa preguntando por ti, le dije que no te encontrabas —comentó Ikuko pensativa —además dijo que estuvo llamándote y mandando mensajes que a pesar de que entraban a tu buzón no contestabas.

—No me di cuenta de ello —le dijo a su madre extrañada —ahora mismo revisaré -agregó con una sonrisa para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su cuarto, al llegar a las escaleras escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse observando que su hermano entraba -¡Que onda, enano! —le exclamó subiendo a prisas las escaleras, Sammy simplemente rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la sala donde se lanzó a un sofá y encendió el televisor.

Serena se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomó su celular en sus manos notando que tenía al menos 12 mensaje de textos y 10 llamadas perdidas de Darien a lo que frunció el ceño extrañada y marcó al número del pelinegro.

—¿Darien? Lo siento por no contestar, estaba ocupada —comentó Serena rápidamente una vez le atendieron la llamada.

—¿Y que era eso tan importante que ignoraste mis llamadas y mensajes? —Cuestionó el pelinegro.

—¿Disculpa? —Serena enarco una ceja al notar el tono algo tosco de su prometido.

—Parece que lo que sea que fuera era mucho más importante que yo debido a tu poca atención hacia mi cuando te llame —le reclamó molesto.

—Calma un poco tu humor —musitó Serena intentando no enojarse —ya te dije que estaba ocupada y tenía además el celular en silencio —intentó explicar con calma pero la molestia comenzaba a notarse en su voz.

—¿Acaso no tienes una mejor excusa? —Le preguntó con notoria ironía.

—¡Deja de hablarme de esa manera, Darien Chiba! —Exclamó ella exasperada —¡Pareces un niño haciendo un berrinche!

—¡¿Y tú no eres una niña inmadura que pareciera no va a crecer nunca?! —Le gritó.

—¡Vete al demonio! —Gritó ahora ella mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos —¡No hoy a tolerar tus tonterías! ¡Pareces un niño inmaduro que no pareciera ser lo que decía ser! —Ante aquello la rubia colgó la llamada sólo para lanzar por un lado el teléfono —¿Qué diablos le ocurrió? —Preguntó al aire en un susurro mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. —Tonto... —Se lanzó hacia atrás manteniendo su mirada fija en el techo, de pronto llamaron a su puerta.

—Serena, cariño ¿ocurre algo? —Preguntó Ikuko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—No es nada, mamá —respondió levantandose de cama y tomando su celular sólo para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla.

—¿Estas segura? —Le preguntó con cierta preocupación pasando sus dedos por debajo de los ojos de su hija notando la leve irritación de llanto.

—Si, mamá —le aseguró sonriendo levemente —ahora saldré por un momento, necesito hablar con alguien —le comentó para darle un beso en la mejilla —vuelvo más tarde.

Sin decir más, Serena dirigió su camino a la salida de la casa para dar marcha a un lugar en concreto.

Serena se encontraba en un ascensor mientras este subía un piso tras otro.

—_No entiendo aún que acaba de pasar_ —pensó mentalmente mientras miraba los números cambiar —_no se del todo si es buena idea buscar respuestas después de esa discusión pero... Necesito explicaciones de ese comportamiento tan prepotente._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la joven salió caminando en dirección a una puerta en específico a la cual pensó en llamar pero notó como ésta se encontraba entre abierta escuchando ciertos susurros que por sexto sentido escuchó en cautela.

—Te aseguro que lo voy a lograr —dijo de pronto la voz de Darien del otro lado a lo que Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas seguro? —Le preguntó la voz de una fémina —¿Ella no sospecha?

—Es demasiado ingenua como para al menos creer que pueda suceder, Mariko —le respondió Darien.

—_¿Quién es demasiado ingenua? Y ¿Por qué ese nombre me resulta conocido?_ —Se cuestionó Serena.

—Me alegra que sea así, ya que necesitamos acabar con esa princesa —Serena sintió su estómago encogerse —la princesa de la luna posee algo que no debería estar en sus manos.

—_Hablan de mi... _—Pensó en estado de shock.

—Te aseguro que vamos a lograr arrebatar el Cristal de Plata de sus manos —le aseguró Darien con cierto orgullo en su tono de voz.

—No puede ser... —Susurró la rubia alarmada rápido se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el ascensor pero en un descuido tiro una de las macetas al suelo haciendo que un estruendo se escuchará. —Maldicion —musitó frustrada, de pronto escuchó el chirrido de la puerta a lo que volteo abruptamente.

—Vaya, tenemos a alguien interesante aquí —dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda —esto nos facilita muchas cosas, princesa Serenity —la rubia se congeló durante unos segundos sin saber que hacer al estar de frente a alguien que quería quitarle el Cristal de Plata, de pronto Mariko la sujeto del brazo y Darien salió detrás suyo.

—Asi que viniste hasta aquí —le dijo el pelinegro con seriedad, entonces Serena reaccionó y con brusquedad se soltó del agarre de Mariko, tomando una buena posición la rubia sujeto a la pelinegra haciéndole una llave que la dejó contra el suelo y corrió hasta las escaleras de acceso aprovechando que había obligado a Darien ayudar a Mariko.


	8. Ahora es el enemigo

Serena salió rápidamente de aquella cede de departamentos y se dirigió a la avenida, pronto se recargó en un cimiento y ante las náuseas que comenzaba a tener vómito.

—Maldición —murmuró intentando recuperar el aire, pero más náuseas llegaron y volvió a vomitar, una vez logró expulsar lo más posible elevó su mirada a la avenida notando que venía un taxi a lo que débilmente se separó del cimiento en el que estaba recargada y le hizo la parada para después subir —al templo Hikawa, por favor —indicó sacando un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiando su boca —_me siento mareada, sólo necesito un respiro_ —pensó tomando una bocanada de aire para después tomar su celular y entrar al chat en grupo que tenía con las demás.

_Necesito que nos reunamos de emergencia en el templo Hikawa_

_Serena_.

La rubia suspiro con cansancio observando su aparato hasta que comenzaron a contestar.

_Claro, pero ¿todo esta en orden?__¿Es urgente que nos reunamos?_

_Rei._

_¿Tú estas bien?_

_Michiru_

Mordió levemente su labio y elevó un poco la mirada notando que se encontraba cerca del templo.

_Les explicaré en cuanto llegue, pero por favor reunanse de prisa._

_Serena_.

Con esto la chica guardó su celular en el bolso y recargó su cabeza en la ventana sintiendo de nuevo unas incontrolables náuseas.

Serena bajo del auto para después pagar el pasaje, una vez el auto se marchó la joven rubia se recargó en uno de los cimientos de la entrada de las escaleras y vómito, sentía un tremendo asco desde hacía dos días pero justo ese dia le habían dado vómitos.

Mientras seguía en ello sintió como una mano se colocó en su espalda y la acarició con suavidad mientras otras dos manos sostenían su cabello.

—¿Mejor? —Le preguntó Michiru una vez la rubia se enderezó un poco, la de cabellos aguamarina movió con delicadeza sus cabellos dorados.

—Si, sólo que ahora me siento demasiado débil ya que me deshice de todo lo que comí —murmuró Serena un poco disgustada mientras aún tenía la mano de Haruka en su espalda quién estaba alerta de que la joven no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Estas demasiado pálida —dijo Setsuna con preocupación extendiendo un pañuelo a la reencarnada princesa quién lo tomó y limpió con cuidado el área de su boca —¿Puedes subir las escaleras?

—Si, sólo fue algo del momento —le respondió con algo más de tranquilidad para dar la vuelta y subir el primer escalón, las otras cuatro sólo la siguieron en silencio, con Haruka y Michiru a los costados mientras Setsuna y Hotaru iban a sus espaldas.

Las cinco llegaron hasta la entrada del templo donde encontraron a Rei quien se acercó a ellas rápidamente, específicamente a Serena.

—Estas pálida y tienes un poco hinchados los ojos —le dijo Rei enganchando su brazo al de Serena y guiándola al interior siendo seguida por las otras cuatro —te daré un vaso con agua —agregó ingresando a la habitación donde solían reunirse dejando que se instalarán y sirvio rápido agua para la rubia.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Le preguntó Hotaru con angustia, entonces el resto que faltaba de chicas entró a la habitación.

—Nos alarmamos un poco por tu urgencia de reunirnos —comentó Mina sentándose al lado de su amiga quién notó estaba algo agitada y desalineada.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Luna acercándose a Serena sólo para sentarse en su regazo y mirarle con preocupación.

—Sucedió algo... —Detuvo sus palabras mirando su reflejo en el vaso con agua —y es grave, de alguna manera.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —Preguntó Haruka al notar como la guardiana de la luna se perdía unos instantes en sus pensamientos.

—Debió ser algo muy serio debido a como luces en estos momentos —musitó Artemis quién llegó con ellas sentándose en el regazo de Mina.

—También quisiera saber quién te hizo esa marca en el brazo —agregó Lita con seriedad señalando el brazo derecho de su amiga que tenía unas ligeras marcas entre rojas y moradas.

—¿Quién te ha lastimado? —Preguntó Hotaru preocupada acercándose hasta ella y colocando su mano en el brazo de la rubia, un leve brillo emergió de la mano de la pelimorada y aquellas marcas se desvanecieron.

—Gracias, Hotaru —le susurró Serena a la mas joven de sus guardianas con una sonrisa para después volverse a con seriedad hacia todo —todo se relaciona con una mujer llamada Mariko, quién está en alianza con Darien.

—¿En una alianza? ¿A que te refieres? —Cuestionó Amy de forma confundida.

—Eso mismo, ellos están aliados por un objetivo en común —ella apretó con mas fuerza el vaso en sus manos. —Hace un rato cuando llegué a casa, discutimos por teléfono, me pareció extraña la actitud que tomó y después de colgar el teléfono pues decidí ir a verlo para... —Se quedó pensativa unos instantes —la verdad no se porque fui, es decir, nos habíamos peleado y yo odio ser la que da su brazo a torcer —sonrió con ironía —el punto es que cuando llegué a su departamento encontré la puerta entre abierta y que hablaban en voz baja así que por curiosidad decidí escuchar, resulta que él hablaba con esa tal Mariko.

—¿Y de que hablaron? —Preguntó Artemis con seriedad.

—Ellos planean algo para arrebatar de mis manos el Cristal de Plata —respondió seriamente y de un solo golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

—Espera un segundo... ¿¡Ese imbécil se alió con esa idiota porque quieren el Cristal!? —Cuestionó Mina con enojo.

—Asi es, de hecho me descubrieron ya que debido a la impresión tire una de las macetas que decoran el pasillo —comentó Serena elevando su mirada hacia sus amigas.

—¡¿Ese imbécil fue quien te lastimó?! —Preguntó Haruka ahora furiosa.

—No lo fue, en realidad fue ella —le explicó Serena a la guardiana de los vientos notando la cólera en su rostro. —Notaron mi presencia y ella me agarro, por suerte reaccione rápido y logré safarme además de haberla aventado al piso para ganar tiempo y salir de ahi.

—Maldito idiota... —Susurró Haruka con molestia. —Juro que cuando lo vea le voy a romper la cara.

—Entonces significa que es nuestro enemigo —dijo Setsuna con seriedad mirando a la princesa.

—Aún no logro comprender —las miradas se dirigieron a Lita —¿Por qué traicionarnos? ¿tendra algo que ver es tal Mariko?

—No lo sabemos, pero lo que si sabemos es que debemos enfrentarlo, y cuidarnos las espalda ya que probablemente ellos no sean los únicos, podrían tener mas aliados —les dijo Michiru.

—Entonces las Sailor volveran a la acción —dijo Mina con determinación.

—Y lucharan contra quien creíamos era un aliado verdadero —dijo Amy.

—Se nota que no lo conocía para nada... —Murmuró la rubia disgustada, Hotaru que se encontraba a un lado de ella la escucho asi que la pelimorada la abrazo fuertemente.

—Lamentamos que tengas que pasar por esto, mamá Serena —susurró la joven recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

—Por algo pasan las cosas, Hotaru —dijo con suavidad Serena acariciando con sus dedos los cabellos de la pelimorada mientras observaba al resto de sus amigas.

[...]


	9. Un duro enfrentamiento

Serena se levantó con pesadez después de haber estado de rodillas vomitando en el escusado, su rostro estaba un poco pálido y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tomó la toalla y después de echar agua a su rostro se limpió, ella salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose con su madre en el pasillo quién le miró preocupada.

—Cariño, te levantaste de repente de la mesa —le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—Perdón, es que me dio mucho asco la comida y termine vomitando —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿No quieres ir al médico? —Preguntó acomodando los cabellos de su hija con delicadeza —se cumplen cuatro días desde que te noto que estás un poco enferma —agregó pero la rubia negó con una sonrisa.

—Empecé a sentirme asi después de todo lo sucedido con Darien, terminamos en malos términos y eso me afectó bastante, es todo —le justificó con tranquilidad —te prometo que estaré bien —añadió para luego dirigirse a la planta baja, Ikuko le observó detenidamente para después suspirar y seguirla.

Los Tsukino se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, Kenji e Ikuko observaban a sus hijos quienes entrenaban sus golpes contra unos sacos colgados.

—¿No has notado los padecimientos de Serena? —Le preguntó a su esposo por lo bajo.

—Me preocupa, pareciera que está agotada la mayoría del tiempo, casi no come y padece de vómitos —respondió Kenji con seriedad notando que su hija comenzaba a respirar agitada conforme atacaba aquel saco.

—Kenji, esos síntomas me parecen familiares —le susurró a su esposo quien dirigió su mirada a su mujer quien mostraba nerviosismo.

—¡Serena! —Gritó de pronto Sammy a lo que la pareja volteo enseguida notando como su hijo se encontraba al lado de su hermana que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, ambos padres corrieron a ambos.

—Cariño, ey —le llamó Kenji tomando sus manos mientras Ikuko se colocaba a la cabecera y colocaba con delicadeza la cabeza de su hija en sus piernas.

—Toma en tus brazos a Serena y vayamos al auto —le dijo Ikuko elevando su mirada hacia su esposo con seriedad —esto me esta preocupando —Kenji asintió y cargo en sus brazos a su hija para dirigirse al auto, Ikuko y Sammy se miraron entre sí con preocupación para después seguir a la cabeza de la familia hacia el coche.

Serena bajo del auto en silencio siendo seguida por su familia quienes se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa.

—Serena... —Articuló Ikuko viendo a su hija quien desvío su mirada con seriedad.

—Iré a dar una vuelta al parque, necesito un respiro —dijo Serena con seriedad y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo ella se encaminó a la avenida.

—¡Serena! —Le llamó Kenji con intención de ir por ella pero su esposa colocó su mano en el hombro de él deteniéndole.

—Sólo... —Tomó una bocanada de aire —dale su espacio —terminó por decir Ikuko con dulzura a lo que el señor Tsukino asintió entrando a la casa junto a su hijo, Ikuko dirigió su mirada a la avenida para después adentrarse a la casa.

Serena había mandado un mensaje a sus amigas por el chat diciendo que sería bueno reunirse en el parque logrando recibir una respuesta confirmatoria por parte de todas.

Ella duro algunos minutos en el parque caminando tratando de despejar un poco los nublados pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, de pronto un ligero malestar la albergó seguido de un escalofrío que la hizo voltear instintivamente hacia atrás encontrándose con personas nada agradables.

—Chiba Darien... —Musitó la rubia con cierto desdén mientras de manera inconsciente colocaba su mano izquierda en su vientre plano.

—¿A que se debe su hostilidad, querida? —Le preguntó con ironía aquel pelinegro.

—No voy a jugar a esto —murmuró irritada dando la vuelta para irse pero Mariko la interceptó.

—Admito que fue malo que todo se descubriera rápido —dijo con fingido tono de aflicción, la rubia de un solo movimiento se apartó del centro mirando a ambos de frente.

—No estoy nada dispuesta a permitirles que me quiten el Cristal —habló la rubia con firmeza mientras sentía como el parque iba quedando sin gente de la nada.

—¿Quién dijo que no nos lo darás? —Cuestionó una voz masculina a su espalda haciendo que Serena girara precipitadamente encontrándose con un chico castaño quién de improviso lanzó una patada dirigida a su abdomen, Serena interceptó aquel golpe rápidamente y correr cierta abrumación evitando el impacto, ella enganchó sus manos a la pierna de aquel sujeto y apoyándose en su eje la rubia logró desequilibrarlo y tumbarlo lejos de ella.

—¡Te dije que no la subestimes, Kirigaya! —Le gritó Mariko con irritación.

—Es interesante si la chica es fuerte —murmuró con sorna el castaño levantándose del suelo para consiguiente acercarse a una rapidez descomunal a la rubia apuntando su puño al abdomen de la chica quién en acto reflejo logró volver a bloquearle, Serena con esto lanzó un buen golpe al chico a la altura de la yugular desorientandolo y dándole oportunidad a Serena a apartarlo de ella, está vez Darien, Mariko y Kirigaya intentaron llegar a ella en conjunto cuando una lluvia de flechas de fuego que los interceptó.

—Intenten tocarla y los quemare vivos —amenazó Sailor Mars mientras les apuntaba con su Saeta Llameante.

—Me parecía extraño que aún no hicieran acto de presencia —expresó Darien con burla.

—Debiste rezar de que no apareciéramos que me encargaré de darte una buena paliza —dijo Sailor Uranus quién trono los dedos de su mano derecha y miró con desdén al pelinegro.

—Traicionar a nuestra princesa es un gran pecado, no esperes misericordia —habló Sailor Pluto con tranquilidad mientras apuntaba su cetro granate a sus enemigos.

—De verdad que quieren a su princesa —murmuró Mariko con ironía —lastima que pronto la perderán —sonrió ladinamente.

—Pasa primero sobre nuestro cadáver —musitó Sailor Júpiter entre dientes.

—Hecho —afirmó Mariko con burla —¡Estén de pie penumbras de las almas en pena y acaben con mis enemigas! —Exclamó con fuerzas provocando que la tierra temblara, los árboles se sacudieran con frenesí y las aves se alejaran volando despavoridas.

Un montón de sombras emergieron del suelo rodeando a las guardianas del sistema solar, Serena se transformó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Sailor Saturn y Salir Venus la protegían del ataque de dos sombras.

Una feroz batalla empezó entre las guerreras, aquellos seres y sus principales adversarios, Uranus y Neptune se lanzaron directo sobre Darien quién había intentado atacar por la espalda a Sailor Moon, del otro lado Saturn y Pluto se encargaron de Kirigaya quién al ver que Darien había sido interceptado pensaba atacar a la guardiana de la luna, las Inners se encargaron de mantener a raya a aquellas sombras mientras Sailor Moon y Mariko se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando uno que otro ataque de poder en el transcurso.

—No te dejare ganar —le dijo Sailor Moon con determinación.

—Yo ganaré, te lo aseguro, reclamaré ese cristal y después voy a lograr reinar

—dijo Mariko preparada para atacarla.

—¿Y que ganarías con ello? —La rubia esquivó otro de los golpes pero ya estaba cansada haciéndose notar en su ceño fruncido.

—Poder, respeto... Todo —le respondió Mariko con simpleza.

-¡También ganarías soledad! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Agregó intentando distraer a Mariko para lograr invocar su cetro.

—¡Cadena de amor y belleza de Venus! —La guardiana de Venus logró atrapar y encadenar a las sombras.

—¡Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!/¡Trueno de Júpiter!/¡Saeta llameante! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo las guardianas de Mercurio, de Júpiter y Marte quienes con aquel ataque lograron acabar con las sombras.

—Grito mortal —Kirigaya fue golpeado por el ataque y Saturn lo encerró en su campo de fuerza.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!/¡Tierra, tiembla! —Las guerreras de Urano y Neptuno derribar a Tuxedo Mask quién perdió su transformación.

En el momento que ellos fueron derrotados Mariko se distrajo y esa fue la oportunidad para Sailor Moon, sacando su cetro invoco su ataque.

—¡Dulces luz de estrellas de las Sailor Scouts! —Invocó la guerra de la luna su ataque.

—¡No! —Exclamó Mariko con desespero, entonces la luz del ataque la envolvió totalmente y empezó a desintegrarla, en el momento que se hacia cenizas el cuerpo de Kirigaya también iba desapareciendo ya que después de todo él... Solo era una creación de ella.

Una vez desapareció Sailor Moon perdió su transformación y las Sailors se acercaron a ella rápidamente preocupadas al notar su tez pálida.

Mientras Darien era retenido por Uranus y Neptune.

—Les dije que no ganarían... —Le dijo Serena a Darien mirándolo a los ojos después se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para mirar a las demás —Vayamos al templo, decidiremos qué hacer con él en el lugar.

—No... —Susurró Darien con la mirada al suelo mientras una sonrisa sombría se asomaba por sus labios. —No lo harán —dijo con determinación para luego lograr zafarse del agarre de Neptune y Uranus, rápidamente sacó un cuchillo de su saco abalanzándose sobre Serena con gran rapidez la cual instintivamente se giró enseguida para tomarlo de las muñecas con sus dos manos intentando que no le lograra encajar aquel arma en su cuerpo, las demás se quedaron paralizadas sin saber que hacer en aquellos segundos en los que el se abalanzó, ella lo bloqueó y donde después... Un gritó en medio de ese tensó silencio se escuchó.

[...]


	10. Final

Una vez Sailor Moon gritó, Uranus reaccionó corriendo cuando ambas partes estaban completamente inmóviles, a ella se le unió Júpiter quienes entre ambas alzaron el cuerpo de aquel pelinegro alejándolo de la rubia quién miraba en shock hacia el cielo, las demás notaron con horror que Darien tenía incrustada aquella arma en su abdomen y la sangre habia logrado manchar la ropa de la reencarnada princesa quién volvió a su estado civil.

—Esta... —Susurró Sailor Mercury mirándole en shock mientras Venus y Pluto se acercaban a Serena quién yacía inmóvil respirando agitada.

—Oye, está bien —le habló Venus preocupada enganchando su mano a la de su amiga quién tenía sus ojos llorosos —anda, hay que levantarte.

—Dejanos ayudarte, resolveremos esto —dijo Pluto.

—Mamá Serena, por favor... —Susurró Sailor Saturn evitando ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre mientras las demas intentaban acercarse a Serena para levantarla al menos del suelo y sacarla del shock.

—No puedo moverme —murmuró entrecortada la rubia como si el aire comenzará a faltarle mirándolas asustada —no puedo —repitió en voz mas baja colocando su mano derecha sobre su vientre con miedo, Neptune recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la joven llegando a sus muslos asustándose.

—Tienes sangre en los muslos —dijo la de cabellos aguamarina alertando a todas que miraron las piernas de la rubia quién ante aquello comenzó a llorar desesperada abrazando su vientre con ambos brazos, Neptune miró aún más asustada a la joven y rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella arrodillándose y colocando su cabeza con delicadeza en sus piernas. —Vuelvan a su forma civil —les dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras la joven en su regazo continuaba llorando —Rei, marca el número de emergencia y que manden dos ambulancias, una para un cuerpo y otra... —Michiru acarició la cabeza de Serena —para una joven quién posiblemente está sufriendo un aborto —articuló nerviosa presenciando el shock en ellas —¡Hazlo! —Le gritó la aguamarina a lo que la pelinegra tomó su celular y marcó el número de emergencias mientras las demas miraban con temor el vientre de la rubia.

La ambulancia llegó al hospital, de ella bajaron a la joven en la camilla quién venía acompañada de Michiru mientras detrás llegaban las demás, entonces se llevaron rápidamente a la rubia a emergencias dejando a sus amigas en la sala de urgencias, Lita procuro llamar a los Tsukino para informar de lo sucedido.

Una vez la familia de la chica llegó les explicaron que Darien y ella habían terminado, que tuvieron una riña en el parque y el se había vuelto "loco" a lo que atacó a la rubia sin pensar, ante la conmoción temían que sufriera un aborto o hubiera abortado.

Los minutos se volvieron una hora hasta que una doctora se reunió con ellos para darles noticias de Serena.

Haruka conducía su auto teniendo un destino ya escrito, la rubia ceniza se detuvo en un semáforo y suspiró.

—_Ya se cumple un mes_ —pensó mirando detenidamente la luz roja —_parece que fue ayer cuando enfrentamos toda la situación con el traidor y sus cómplices, debo decir que después de ese enfrentamiento sufrimos un periodo de gran angustia_ —Haruka hizo una mueca —_Chiba cambió por aquella mujer llamada Mariko, investigamos y ella misma había causado esto, la misma Cabeza de Bombón nos lo explicó después de que recuperó fuerzas, el había sido influenciado por aquella mujer la cual atrapo su alma, llenando su cabeza de ideas que logró persuadirlo_ —chasqueó la lengua molesta —_le vendió su alma a una bruja, una bruja que quería poseer el Cristal por egoísmo y soberbia, algo que ella ya había intentado tiempo atrás_ —el semáforo pronto cambio a verde a lo que volvió a seguir su camino —_Serena nos contó que entre sueños recordó lo que había pasado. Mariko fue una hechicera muy reconocida en el Milenio de Plata pero se dejo cegar por el poder que mostraba el Cristal así que trato de robarlo pero nuestra Reina la combatió y la había encerrado, pero se liberó de aquella prisión pero al final no ganaron_ —pensó lo último con una sonrisa, pronto aparcó frente a la residencia Tsukino.

Serena bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal pero fue interceptada por su madre quien le miró con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada para después extenderle una bolsa.

—Lleva eso para comer, te conozco y eres capaz de comer lo primero que se te antoje y necesitas cuidar tu alimentación —le dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa.

—Mamá —refutó la rubia con un puchero —pero si volveré pronto.

—Si, pero te dará hambre, eso es lo que sucede cuando estás embarazada y tú mi niña comes demasiado —agregó con cierta gracia a lo que su hija rió.

—Vale, ya entendí —refunfuñó para después darle un beso en la mejilla —vendré más tarde —le pasó de largo abriendo la puerta —y si, tendré mucho cuidado —añadió para después cerrar la puerta detrás de si, desvío su mirada al frente viendo a Haruka a la cual le sonrió, rápidamente llegó hasta ella y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla —buen día, gracias por llevarme.

—No hay problema, Cabeza de bombón —respondió la guardiana de los vientos dejando que entrara al auto y después subir al asiento del piloto.

—Mis padres no podían llevarme está vez, pero me alegra que estuvieras disponible —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Has guardado buen reposo? —Le preguntó mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Si, mi familia cuida de que tome el descanso debido aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco aburrida ya.

—Tuviste una amenaza de aborto, está bien que guardes reposo —le dijo Haruka con seriedad conduciendo moderadamente.

—Si, lo sé... —Susurró colocando su mano en su pequeño abultado vientre.

—Sin duda, será muy amado, será una luz igual que tu ya que es un sobreviviente —dijo Haruka con una sonrisa al ver de reojo la acción de la joven guardiana de la luna.

—Seguro que si, no tengo la más mínima duda —afirmó Serena sonriendo. —_Tú serás una bella bendición, todos esperan tu llegada y yo soy la mas ansiosa por ella, se que sera duro pero te prometo que tu y yo estaremos junto, te contaré mis sueños, mis aventuras, mi historia y sobre todo no dejaré que tengas **Una vida secreta.**_

[...]


End file.
